It's not hello again
by 70ftofhair
Summary: Now you're back. You don't get to get me back. Sequel to 'It's not see you later'


It's not hello again

Summary: Now you're back. You don't get to get me back. Sequel to 'It's not see you later'

A/N: Not as good as the first one, but I thought I might as well post it. I think it's best to read that one first before this one. I finished this before I finished Just Sex, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it.

I don't own Inception or Christina Perri's music,

* * *

><p><em><strong>No, I can't take one more step towards you<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<strong>_

"Why are you here?" I haven't see Dom since his second wedding. He takes a step forward towards me.

"To see you." He's looking directly into my eyes. I step back.

_**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_  
><em><strong>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>_

"Why?" I'm shaking.

"Because I love you." He's looking at me like I'm Mal.

But I'm not, and he's not Arthur.

_**I learned to live, half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

"You left me."

"I know."

"You got married."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I picked the wrong woman."

_**Who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_

"You can't just come back like this." He shrugs.

"I made the wrong choice." He says it like he picked the wrong shirt to wear to work.

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_

"Go home." Arthur's going to be home soon. I don't want him to see Dom.

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_

He squints. He walks over to me and strokes my cheek. I stare into his deep blue eyes. I used to think of the ocean in the nice hot summer, but now all I see is ice cold winters.

_**So don't come back for me**_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>_

"I'll be back." Like that he's gone. I collapse onto my knees. Arthur finds me shaking.

_**I hear you're asking all around**_  
><em><strong>If I am anywhere to be found<strong>_

"Has Dom come to see you?" Arthur asks. I don't answer.

"Miles called and told me he's here in Paris." I can't look him in the eyes.

_**But I have grown too strong**_  
><em><strong>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>_

"Let's be in love again."

"I love Arthur."

"But you love me."

"I.. I..." Now I'm falling. Then I wake up with Arthur breathing down my back.

_**I've learned to live, half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

"I love you." I tell Arthur. I can see the heartbreak in his eyes. He knows I care, but I'm not in love.

_**It took so long just to feel alright**_  
><em><strong>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<strong>_

"I know you care."

"I do love you."

"I know... but you still _love_ him more." He uses present tense.

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_  
><em><strong>'Cause you broke all your promises<strong>_

He's back again.

"Remembered when you saved me?" I don't want to.

"Remembered when I kissed you after the job?" Stop it.

"You came to my house that night." Let me alone.

"It was the best night of my life." Lies.

_**And now you're back**_  
><em><strong>You don't get to get me back<strong>_

"You saved me." I look away.

"I know." I still don't look.

"Thank you again." I avoid him.

"Let me stay with you." I can't say no, so I say nothing.

_**Who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_

"Dom?" Arthur's back.

"Hello Arthur." He's angry.

"What are you doing here?" Dom smirks.

"Fixing a mistake." Bastard.

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_

Dom hits the ground so fast I didn't even realize Arthur hit him in the first place. Arthur's shaking. His fist is clenching and turning his knuckles white. He's panting. I've seen that look before.

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_

"Why are you ruining our happiness?" Yeah, why?

"Because Mal didn't love you and neither does Ari. They both picked me." I turn to Arthur. Did he love Mal before too?

_**Don't come back for me**_  
><em><strong>Don't come back at all<strong>_

"Get out of our house."

"Not until Ariadne decides who she loves the most." They both turn to me.

I look directly at Arthur.

_**Who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_

"Go home Dom." I don't see his reaction, but by the softening of Arthur's face, I don't need to.

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_

"She made her decision. Leave us be." Arthur wraps his arms arm me, and I bury my face into his chest.

"Mal picked you at first too. Remember that Arthur."

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_

I release myself from Arthur and look Dom in the eyes. I feel the cold pierce my soul.

_**Don't come back for me**_  
><em><strong>Don't come back at all<strong>_

"I pick Arthur. I may have loved you before, but I love him now." The words escape my mouth, and even I'm shock to hear them.

_**Who do you think you are?**_

"Did you really love Mal too?" Arthur avoids my question.

_**Who do you think you are?**_

"It doesn't matter because she never loved him like she loved me. You don't love him either." I face Dom.

_**Who do you think you are?**_

"Who do you think you are?" He smiles.

"The man you love." He's not wrong, but he's not right either.

"I love Arthur." I repeat. I turn away taking Arthur by the hand.

Dom made his choice a long time ago. It's time he deals with it.


End file.
